


Severitus One-Shot

by Freaklord666



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: How Do I Tag, i don’t know how
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freaklord666/pseuds/Freaklord666
Summary: Not very much Severitus, but some Nice Snape.
Relationships: severitus - Relationship
Kudos: 20





	Severitus One-Shot

It was the fifth class of the day and Harry was feeling horrible. His hand hurt like hell and his head pounded like drums. Even if his body was turning against him, he went to every class, expecting the pain to get worse after his detention with Umbridge at 6:30.  
“Potter!” Snape shouted, startling Harry. “Snap out of it and get to work! Do not laze about in my class. I do not care what your other professors let you do, but I am not one of them. Hurry up!"  
“Yes, sir,” Harry blinked slowly and continued his potion.  
Hermione rubbed his back. “Don't worry, Harry, the pain will go away.”  
He nodded.  
“I'm gonna be honest,” Ron said. “You look sick. Like, really sick. Your face is all pale and your eye bags are dark. The green in your eyes doesn't even look green anymore, it's just muddy.”  
“I feel fine-” the fifth-year’s knees began to buckle and Hermione and Ron grabbed him by the arms.  
“Woah!” Ron adjusted the boy against himself.  
“Let me get Professor Snape.” Hermione let go gently and rushed over to the Potions Master.  
“I'm fine!” Harry snatched his arm away and leaned against the desk. “Just tired.”  
“Potter,” Snape came back over with a sneer. He stepped next to him. “Are you too tired from chatting all night? You're just like your father. Never paying attention to any important things, only socialising and having fun. You need to focus on what-  
Harry’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell backwards.  
Snape quickly caught him by the underarms and slowly lowered him to theground. “Dammit!” he cursed. “Someone get Madam Pomfrey. Now!”  
“Yes, sir!” Hermione rushed out of the classroom.  
“Come on, Potter, wake up,” Snape nudged the boy with his hand. “Wake up!”  
“Huh?” Harry opened his eyes and looked around. “What happened?”  
“That's what I'd like you to tell me!” he hissed.  
Harry pushed himself off of the professor and stood up cautiously. “I am fine.”  
“You just collapsed in front of the entire classroom!” Snape yelled.  
Harry growled. He around and lifted his sleeve, revealing the scarred words that read ‘I must not tell lies’. The wound was bleeding slightly and purple around the letters. His hand had started to turn a dark grey.  
The entire class gasped. Ron walked over to a sink and threw up whatever he had had for breakfast. Snape covered his mouth as his eyes widened.  
“Is this it?!” Harry shouted, tears in his eyes. “Is this what you wanted?!”  
Hermione and Madam Pomfrey walked in. Harry glared at everyone and walked over to the matron, striking his injured hand out.  
Hermione’s face paled. “H-Harry?”  
“Sorry, ‘Mione,” the Gryffindor whispered. “I wasn't as strong as I should’ve been.”  
“Merlin’s beard, Potter,” Pomfrey started ushering him out of the classroom. “Let’s get you to the medical wing.”  
“Ron!” Hermione waved to her friend to follow them.  
Ron looked back at Snape once and ran out of the room.  
“Class dismissed.” the man snarled.

“Why did you hide this from us, Harry?” Ron asked.  
“I didn't want to worry you,” he said. “You already do so much for me, and I never repay you. It'd be stupid to continue to take advantage of you guys like that."  
“You never take advantage of us, Harry,” Hermione sat on the hospital bed. “We’re your friends, and friends help each other."  
“What she said,” Ron grinned.  
Harry chuckled and looked down at his hand. It was bandaged and a bit of the Murtlap Essence was seeping through. “I really do hate her.”  
“We all do.”  
They sat in a comfortable silence for a little bit. That's when the doors of the infirmary slowly opened, and Snape walked through.  
“Damn,” Ron huffed. “I hoped he would stay away.”  
“Potter,” Snape walked over to them and sneered. “Please leave for a few moments, Weasley, Granger. I will not harm your friend."  
“Oh, really? You-” Ron attempted an insult but was dragged away by Hermione.  
“Sir?” Harry picked at his bandages.  
“I needed to-” Snape seemed to hesitate. “I was out of line. I knew something was wrong with you and I didn't say anything out of pride. But I should know better as a fully grown adult. I want you to know that I am… I am sorry, Potter. You were injured and I did not help. I hope you are feeling better, now.”  
Harry stared blankly at the nervous wizard for a moment. Then, his face cracked into a grin and he nodded. “Yeah, I'm much better. And it's alright, sir. I know it's hard for you to let go of things. Thanks for… ah, catching me. I didn't mean to pass out.”  
“I don't believe anyone who passes out means to do it intentionally, Potter.”  
“Harry.”  
Snape’s eyebrow rose. “Pardon?”  
“My name, it's Harry. Not Potter. We’re not in Japan; are we?” he smirked.  
Snape’s lip twitched up as well. “I suppose we are not, Harry. I must get back to class now, but I hope you continue to heal. Please do not hesitate to let me know or anything you need in the future, or if anything is worrying you.”  
“I won't.  
Snape nodded and began to exit, when something came to Harry's mind.  
“Oh! Professor, please ask all your students to show you their hands. I know I wasn't the only one who was affected.” he told the Potions Master.  
“I will do that immediately, Harry. Thank you.”  
“You're welcome.”


End file.
